1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to means for preventing the tipping of a cabinet including a plurality of drawers. In particular, it pertains to means for preventing the opening of more than one drawer of such a cabinet at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The vast amount of records stored by individuals and businesses requires the everyday use of filing cabinets having a plurality of drawers. Such cabinets may include a considerable number of drawers, each of which may be packed with files. The depth of the drawer of a file cabinet is generally extensive. Thus, when full, the drawer and its contents can be of condiserable weight.
The substantial depth and weight of a file drawer can present a tipping hazard when a number of such drawers are opened at the same time. The opening of a drawer not only moves its considerable weight to a position where a resultant moment arm acts upon the shell of the cabinet, but it also removes mass from the shell which would otherwise counteract the tipping moment.
Two main approaches have been utilized in the past to prevent tipping. Counterweights located at the bottom of the cabinet shell have been employed to counteract the force exerted by open drawers. The relatively large amounts of force which open drawers exert necessitate the use of relatively bulky weights for such purpose, substantially increasing the weight of the cabinet. The use of such weights is especially undesirable during shipment of file cabinets. Pulley systems have been utilized to prevent the opening of more than one drawer at a time. Such pulley systems are relatively complex and subject to breakdown. In addition, such systems require considerable clearance space to operate, rendering them incompatible with wood cabinets. Other complex mechanisms for locking drawers in a cabinet include butterfly ears mounted on a shaft which interact with a drawer-mounted cam. The opening of one drawer lifts and rotates the shaft to lock the remaining drawers.